Shinobi
by TheGamerHieikuYoko
Summary: All Shinobi had the power of Gamer upon discovering that they could use enough Chakra to become Shinobi. But Naruto found out that his Gamer was different from everyone elses. It hadn't been before he knew that and it had never helped him before but now equipped with this new form of Gamer he was going to show everyone that he had what it took to be a Shinobi ! YOAI!
1. Chapter 1

All Shinobi had the power of Gamer upon discovering that they could use enough Chakra to become Shinobi. But Naruto found out that his Gamer was different from everyone elses. It hadn't been before he knew that and it had never helped him before but now equipped with this new form of Gamer he was going to show everyone.

Naruto woke with a yawn just another boring day where everyone hated him. He quickly got dressed and climbed out from his hiding spot. He looked around it seemed he was right no one came to this side of the village. This part that used to be the old village that had been destroyed in the Kyuubi attack. He'd sleep over here from now on then. He stretched out then sniffed himself he needed a shower and to wash his clothes. He spotted a run down building not far away it looked as if one floor was at least standing. He ran over to it and snuck inside through a broken window. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of mold and dust.

**Enhanced smelling-1**

He found the bathroom and a laundry room. He also found some laundry supplies praying that the water and electricity actually worked he set everything up to do laundry. Putting all of his clothes into the washer. When he hit the button sure enough it started. He grinned and ran quickly for the bathroom. It was mostly stocked too. He started the shower and the water even got hot. He got in and moaned. He began scrubbing himself and watched as the water ran black off of him. He washed until the water ran clean. Then did his hair the same way. Finally, feeling clean after so long Naruto got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around him. He switched his laundry then returned to the bathroom to dry off. He pulled an almost broken brush out of his inventory and brushed his hair. He sighed to himself as he waited for the dryer to finish then quickly got dressed putting his other outfits in his inventory. They all looked the same.

"Okay, this will be my base of operations from now on." Naruto declared. "I just need to get some food."

**Would you like to make this your base? **

Naruto frowned but chose yes.

He was then off running and jumping towards the village.

**Ninja Run-1 **

**Ninja Jump-1 **

Naruto was annoyed but then confused his levels should be a lot higher unless he had been given a restart but he'd never heard of that happening before and he'd never heard of Gamer giving bases before either. He finally reached the shopping district of Konoha, Japan. He had some money but not much he could buy some food but not as Naruto they would always throw him out or over charge him. He tried to think of who to turn into then decided.

_"Transform!" _

**Transformation Jutsu-1 **

**Transformation failed do to using too much Chakra. **

**Follow these steps to get the transformation right. **

There was only one step since Naruto knew the hand seal. He had to practice channeling the proper amount of Chakra. A gauge had appeared on his orange screen the red parts were too little or too much chakra and the green was just perfect. He did this until he'd mastered getting the proper amount every time. It was exhausting.

_"Transform!" _

He became Sasuke Uchiha and strolled into the shopping district.

* * *

Sasuke had been annoyed to see Naruto instantly but not because he hated him though he supposed that was in there but because ... well he guessed he didn't really have a proper reason. He'd stood and watched Naruto training, for once, he kept trying to get the right amount of Chakra. He had been shocked and rather impressed that Naruto had trained for so long. He'd then been annoyed when Naruto had turned into a perfect version of himself. What was that dobe doing?

He followed Naruto and made a note of which stores he went into. It looked like he was just shopping nothing more but why did he have to shop as him? Was he just training? and why did it seem no one noticed the transformation? Sasuke frowned as he continued to watch and was shocked to see that Naruto had down the way he walked and talked even his facial expressions. He figured that Naruto had to have been watching him a lot for him to be this good. When Naruto was done shopping Sasuke followed him. They were a good distance before Naruto dropped the Transformation.

* * *

"I did it." Naruto beamed to himself. "I can't believe I never thought of doing that before!"

**For coming up with a solid plan and carrying it out, +1 INT/+1 WIS**

"I got everything for the exact price." Naruto babbled to himself. "They didn't even over charge me. I have to keep that in mind."

**Sense-5 **

Naruto frowned. That had shown up during his shopping. He'd figured it was just ANBU who'd seen him transform keeping an eye on him and making sure he didn't pull any pranks. He stopped where he was and looked at Tokyo Tower/Hokage Tower in the distance. It seemed so far away. That was where the Hokage lived and where Naruto hoped to live as Hokage one day. He scoffed to himself depression filling his lifeless eyes. He couldn't become Hokage. It was all just a dream one he would never achieve. He pressed on and finally reached his home. A test showed that the fridge needed a good cleaning as did the oven and stove but they worked. So he scrubbed them clean earning **STR, DEX, and VIT **in the process. When that was done he put everything away and made a simple meal of rice and cooked veggies. He preferred Ramen but he needed to get healthy.

**Cooking-1 **

* * *

Sasuke watched Naruto prepare a meal and was shocked about how small the portions were. He himself ate four times that. Was Naruto really that bad off? Then again he was living in a place like this. Sasuke tried to come up with a reason on why he cared but he couldn't. No one deserved to live like this. He quickly hid as Naruto came back outside.

* * *

"Okay, I should train." Naruto said, "I need to get a lot better if I'm going to become a Shinobi this year."

Before he could even start an announcement went out to all Tokyo calling the students of the Ninja Academy to the school. Naruto raced along pushing himself to his limit going as fast as he could so that he could train his stats. He'd always been good a running and had always been fast though not as fast as Sasuke something he really wanted to change. He pushed himself to his very limits as he ran and was shocked when Sasuke was suddenly running next to him. This made him push himself even harder but Sasuke kept just in front of him. Naruto knew that Sasuke was messing with him and it pissed him off.

Everyone was there when they arrived and turned to watch the two speed into the school yard they both stopped just short of Iruka.

"I win, Dobe." Sasuke said, smugly.

Naruto held his rage in and just gave Sasuke a bright smile, while putting his arms behind his head and laughing.

"Yeah, you sure do." Naruto laughed. "Great job, Sasuke."

The girls in the class were quick to agree with Naruto which is what Naruto had been counting on. He wouldn't let anyone see his depression. He wouldn't let them see that they were getting to him. Beating him down, making him wanna give it. He wouldn't let them see that he was so close to giving up and just ending it all.

"Training even during the summer?" Iruka asked, Sasuke. "That's to be expected of you, Sasuke. Please join the others."

Naruto was hurt but then Iruka had never payed much attention to him since he was seven. Sure he'd saved him back then but from then on it was like Naruto didn't exist anymore. Naruto hated that.

"The Lord Hokage has decided that you will getting your Team assignments early." Iruka told his class. "You will spend the entire summer and the school year working and training with this team. Lord Hokage does not want anyone complaining about team assignments he's assured all of us..." he motioned to the other ninja in the yard. There were a lot of various ranks. "that he has considered them very hard."

With that he began making three man squads out of twenty-four students. Eight squads in all.

"and finally, Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno."

The three moved together but didn't say anything. They looked at each other but still remained quiet. Naruto and Sasuke could tell that Sakura was rotating between Joy at being teamed up with Sasuke and rage over being teamed up with Naruto.

"Today's assignment will be simple..." Iruka replied, not liking this at all. "Chakra Training with your Squad. Leaf Sticking Jutsu. If one of your teammates is ready to move on they will have to help the squad members who are not. You've all been reset to level 1 with all level 1 skills so that you may train together with your teammates."

**Killer Intent/Bloodlust-1 **

**If you can sense it you can dish it out. **

Sure enough when Naruto looked Sakura was glaring at him. Sasuke looked indifferent.

"You will receive points depending on your performance as a team through out the year." Iruka called. "You may also lose points if a team loses too many points they will be sent back a year in the Academy or be expelled depending on infractions. "

Naruto swallowed roughly. Killer Intent was really leveling up.

"You must work together as a team." Iruka said, and everyone saw his eyes drift and lock on Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. "Begin."

Naruto followed the prompts on his screen and the gauge to learn the proper amount of Chakra to use when he'd mastered that he stuck the leaf on his forehead. Now he had to manipulate his Chakra to keep it there. Another gauge had appeared. This was way hard.

**Leaf Sticking-1 **

Naruto kept focusing and refocusing his Chakra the best he could to keep it in the green. His teeth were clenched as he focused. He could do this. He had to do this. If he could get control of his Chakra maybe just maybe he could keep from being the reason his team flunked.

**Leaf Sticking- 10 **

**Chakra Control-1 **

Naruto was shaking with effort, he was drenched in sweat, and a small trickle of blood came out of his nose. Sure it was easier now but it was still so hard. Sasuke and Sakura made it look easy. He decided he needed to sit down before he fell down so he did he was shocked when Sakura and Sasuke copied him.

Focus. Focus. Focus. Focus.

**Leaf Sticking-20**

**Chakra Control-2 **

Naruto fell over his eyes spinning and nose bleeding freely. The leaf fell from his forehead.

"Naruto is out." Iruka declared. He was actually impressed the boy had lasted as long as he had. He'd out lasted several others that included three whole teams and a few others. "Please keep trying."

"Dammit." Sakura muttered. She looked at Naruto. "Well, he did better than he normally does."

"I hadn't thought he bothered with training." Sasuke replied. His leaf staying stuck with ease.

"I agree." Sakura nodded, glad Sasuke was talking. "but he's proved us wrong."

Naruto finally came around and sat up shaking his head like a wet dog. He stumbled to the outdoor sinks and washed his face free of the blood he also used his hands to drink some water before returning to Sasuke and Sakura. The clan kids were still going. Kiba was the first clan kid, besides Naruto, to fail, he was followed by Choji, then Ino, after that it was Shino then Shikamaru. Sakura was annoyed when she was the next one out. She'd only gotten to level 90. She'd thought she'd mastered this but apparently she hadn't. She looked between Sasuke and Hinata the two were still going strong. Finally, she looked at Naruto.

"What level did you reach?" she wondered trying for civil.

"20." Naruto replied. "With CC 2. That's more Chakra Control then I've ever had before."

Sakura winced at 20.

"It's low but we can work with it." She muttered.

Naruto gave her his brightest smile.

"Thanks, Sakura."

"Iruka-Sensei, I've mastered the Leaf Sticking Technique." Sasuke and Hinata chorused.

"Good job." Iruka praised. He'd actually expected Sakura to have mastered it as well and from the look of her she wasn't happy that she hadn't. "Now, Lord Hokage wants you to learn to fight as a team so everyone please follow me."

They were soon all sitting outside of Training Ground 1.

"You want us to go in there?" A girl asked scared. She was hiding behind one of her teammates but was peeking out to speak. "We aren't allowed."

There was a huge flat screen tv so they could all watch what was going on inside the training ground.

"You will go in individually at first." Iruka said, ignoring the girl. "Then as a team."

"We're screwed." Sasuke stated.

"Yep." Naruto nodded, agreeing.

"Totally, screwed." Sakura moaned.

They were closest to the adults who all heard. Some were rather amused like the Hokage.

Naruto raised his hand and waved it rapidly.

"Yes, Naruto?" Iruka drawled.

"Iruka-sensei, if we agree to write very long essays on why we as individuals and as a team would be terrible in a Training Ground and as a team could we please get out of this?" Naruto wondered.

"No, Naruto." Iruka replied.

Naruto sighed in defeat and looked at Sakura.

"I tried."

Sakura was anime crying. She would have gladly done the essay.

**For coming up with an alternative and trying to get out of class, +1 INT **

"Well, Ino does have some luck though." Naruto said, suddenly. "She's at the end of the alphabet."

"There is that." Ino said, and actually laughed.

Sasuke's lips twitched. For some reason Naruto always made him want to smile. But he could see that Naruto was faking today. Forcing himself to be his cheerful self. He wondered if that was hard and why the act?

"There is a special prize if anyone reaches the Midway point." Iruka said, trying to encourage his students. "and an even better prize if you win the boss fight."

So the class of twenty-four began going in one by one no one not even Shikamaru got to the midway point and Shikamaru had actually tried. Sakura had been overwhelmed about a quarter of the way to the midway point.

"Sasuke, it's your turn." Iruka sighed. He'd told the Hokage that his class wasn't ready but he hadn't been prepared for how unready they were. He was a failure as a teacher. "Please enter the TG and do your best."

Sasuke hated that he had to retreat right before getting to the boss battle but he'd used all of his chakra so he fled. He was praised for his good sense but it didn't help his self loathing at that moment.

"So what was the prize at the midway point" Shikamaru yawned.

"Get there and find out." Sasuke replied.

"Okay, we'll be sending in teams now." Iruka said. "God help them." Iruka muttered. "Do your best."

As a Team 8 got to the midway point before Kiba and Akamaru got hurt and Shino yelled at them to retreat. He carried Kiba and Hinata carried Akamaru. Kiba and Akamaru had charged in without listening to Shino who had been made team captain by the Hokage's orders. Shino and Hinata had tried to get the situation back under control but hadn't been fast enough. Iruka had some good things to say and a lot of negative things to say to Kiba and Akamaru while both were healed. He then reviewed the team over all.

Team 10 was next with Shikamaru as captain. They managed to get to the halfway point as well before Shikamaru and Choji used all of their Chakra saving Ino. Ino had gotten the boys a safe distance before calling for an evac while standing guard over them as they waited. They got a really good review the best yet in fact.

"It is now time for Team 7." Iruka said, "I would like to once again stress that The Lord Hokage chose the team captains and not me." Team 7 didn't like the sound of that. In fact no one did. "Naruto, you are team leader."

"WHAAAAAAAAAA?!" Naruto and Sakura both demanded.

"No. No." Naruto waved his hands in front of him. "It should be Sasuke. Sasuke."

Sakura was nodding fevertly at his side. Sasuke seemed annoyed but rather unfazed.

"No arguing." Iruka said. "In you go."

"But..." Naruto said, this was too overwhelming. He took a few calm breaths as they entered. "Sakura, don't take offense but stay behind Sasuke and me. You're a better range fighter."

**Tactics-1 **

"I totally take offense to that." Sakura deadpanned but pulled out a kunai.

"and me?" Sasuke wondered.

"Stop throwing around so many fireballs or we'll never reach the damn the midway point." Naruto pointed out. "And don't rush ahead because you're faster either we have to do this as a team."

Teamwork turned into Sakura screaming a lot throwing Kunai and Shuriken and being rescued by two annoyed boys. Naruto for his part was relying mostly on Kunai though he did hit or stom on a few rats here and there when he could. Sasuke seemed to have taken Naruto's words to heart and hadn't been using any Chakra and was just doing what the other two were in ways of weapons but he was faster so he was able to deal with the near endless waves that swarmed them better. They finally reached the midway point.

"Naruto, I would just like to point out that this is probably as far as we're going to get." Sakura stated

"Agreed." Naruto nodded, "Go all out by any means."

The other two nodded and they entered the clearing.

All three jumped out of the way of a claw. Sasuke landed in a tree. Sakura and Naruto landed far back on either side of the rat. It was about the size of Naruto.

"We broke formation!" Naruto yelled. "Ugh, whatever! Get it!"

Sakura rained down a barrage of exploding Kunai, Naruto charged in and began Taijutsu while dodging Sasuke's Fireballs. Naruto was faster than he'd thought as he was easily able to dodge the rat.

"Sasuke, Ninja Wire it!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura and Sasuke were caught off guard by the brilliant idea but Naruto jumped away and Sasuke wrapped it in ninja wire and made sure it was wrapped tight. With that they were able to just land attacks and win.

Sakura and Naruto were shocked by the money that had appeared. Sasuke gave 1,000 to each of them then they retreated putting the money in their inventories. When they got back it was to see shocked faces. It took Iruka a whole two minutes before he could praise them. He then made it sound like the success of the mission was down to Sasuke and Sakura and that Naruto had nothing to do with it.

"Now you each have to write an essay on how you did as an individual and as a team with emphasis on how to improve." Iruka told the class. "We'll meet up at 2 tomorrow."

Naruto stalked away wanting to get away from everyone but Sakura had other ideas.

"We need to train and write the essays." She said, "Lets go to Naruto's."

"No." Naruto said, instantly.

Sakura frowned at him. Why wasn't he taking this seriously. She began yelling at him and everyone seemed to listen.

"BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE A HOME!" Naruto finally bellowed at her and took off as fast as he could.

**Lying-1 **

**Taijutsu-1 **

**Kunai Jutsu-5**

**Shuriken Jutsu-5**

Naruto didn't really think of his base as a home but he guessed it could be considered his home now. He just didn't want anyone seeing it. He went there it was almost sunset now so he made another dish of rice and veggies and ate it.

**Dishwashing-1 **

The food tasted off do to the state of the dishes he was sure but he gave them a good wash and put them away. He drank sipped at his glass of milk as he began his essay. He didn't care if Sakura and Sasuke were angry at him for ditching out. Sakura should have realised that someone like him didn't have a home. She could be so stupid and dense sometimes that it hurt others but she was oblivious.


	2. Chapter 2

The food tasted off do to the state of the dishes he was sure but he gave them a good wash and put them away. He drank sipped at his glass of milk as he began his essay. He didn't care if Sakura and Sasuke were angry at him for ditching out. Sakura should have realised that someone like him didn't have a home. She could be so stupid and dense sometimes that it hurt others but she was oblivious.

He went over his essay several times before he finished knowing it wouldn't likely do him any good anyway. Iruka-sensei would just 'Lose' his homework or give him a bad grade just because his name was on it.

He pulled a leaf out of his inventory just a Sasuke came through his window.

Naruto wanted to cry this wasn't fair. It got worse Sakura came in the window next. He got up and washed his empty milk glass then left the room. He found what amounted to a bedroom and shut himself inside. The door actually closed. He sat against it knees to his chest but he didn't cry. He wanted to but he didn't. He hadn't cried in a very long time since he was about five and discovered that crying wasn't going to get him anywhere because no one cared. Not about him anyway.

Someone knocked on the door. It was a polite knock so he ruled out Sakura at once. She was probably looking over the essays he'd left on the broken table in the kitchen. The knock came again and again.

"Naruto." sure enough it was Sasuke's voice. "You need to come out so that we can train."

"How did you know about this place?" Naruto asked, his voice held no feelings or emotions it was a dead voice.

"I followed you after seeing you turn into me in the market." Sasuke explained. "I wanted to know why you did that."

"Because they wont sell to me or they'll over charge me." Naruto found himself telling the truth. "But everyone loves you."

There was a long silence.

Naruto didn't want to go out there and listen to how Sakura felt about him living in a dump. He was sure that she was going to tell everyone and that they'd figure out away to throw him out of his new home. They would tease him and ridicule him worse than they already did he was just sure of it.

"Come out, Naruto."

"She's going to tell everyone and they'll laugh about it and tease me." Naruto didn't know why he was telling Sasuke all this why he was letting the other boy behind his mask and shields.

The silence stretched on.

"Yeah. Probably." Sasuke finally replied, "She can't keep her mouth shut about anything."

Naruto didn't know what possessed him to leave the room but he did. He and Sasuke walked to the kitchen.

"These essays are crap, Naruto!" Sakura snapped. "You'll never get a good grade like this!"

"It doesn't matter." Naruto replied, with a shrug his smile back on his face. "Iruka-Sensei will take one look at my name and give me a 0 anyway."

Naruto got stuck doing the essays over and over again.

**Essay Writing-10 **

Sakura still wasn't satisfied but had to go home so she left. Sasuke stayed.

"I can't offer you any food." Naruto said, fidgeting. Why was Sasuke staying.

"That's fine." Sasuke replied. He watched Naruto wiggle around where he was sitting on the floor a bit. Naruto was nervous. "Leaf Sticking, now."

Naruto nodded and quickly put the discarded leaf to his forehead. It didn't take him long to notice that gaining levels was getting harder.

**Leaf Sticking- 29 **

Naruto was shaking again. He'd fought hard controlling his Chakra for just those nine levels. He felt a bit of blood come out of his nose but he didn't stop. He wouldn't stop until he passed out. He would gain the experience it took to master this skill if it killed him. He didn't want to bring Sasuke and Sakura down he didn't want them to fail because of him. He didn't want to be a burden on them. He never should have entered the Academy. He wasn't fit to be a ninja.

Sasuke watched Naruto struggle through Leaf Sticking why was this so hard for the other boy? He just didn't understand. His eyes zoomed in on the blood coming from Naruto's nose. He was really straining himself to get this mastered. He wondered what level Naruto's Leaf Sticking was at now but he didn't want to break the blond's concentration.

**Leaf Sticking-30**

**Chakra Control- 3 **

Naruto passed out.

Sasuke got up and got the bleeding stopped then carried Naruto to the room. He spotted a collapsed bed and put Naruto on it. He didn't even hesitate he removed Naruto's clothes except his shorts. He folded them on the bedside table then looked at Naruto. He didn't know what possessed him to do it but he kissed Naruto's lips before he left and went home to get dinner.

* * *

The next day Naruto was up early he took a shower and got in his next set of clothes. He went outside and did some laps and stretches before spending the morning in Taijutsu practice. He would get stronger and faster.

When the time came he rushed off toward the school meeting Sasuke partway there. He pushed himself to his limits as they raced along. But he lost again. Naruto knew Sakura couldn't keep a juicy secret like his living arrangements to herself and sure enough the entire class seemed to know it would only be a matter of time before all of Tokyo would know. He handed in his essays.

"Today you will practice the Academy 3." Iruka told them. "But in a new way. Allow me to ...er...allow Kakashi to demonstrate."

A Jonin with silver hair walked up beside Iruka.

"First you create a clone."

**Killer Intent-6 **

Kakashi created a clone noticing the evil look the Sakura Haruno was giving his Sensei's son.

"Then you Transform yourself and your clone into your teammates."

Kakashi turned himself into the fourth Hokage and his clone into the Third Hokage.

"Then you Sub Jutsu with your clone."

Kakashi subbed with his clone.

"and that's how today's lesson will go." Iruka stated.

"Don't hold us back, Naruto!" Sakura demanded.

Naruto just gave her his brightest grin. He was soon learning to channel the proper amount of Chakra needed for the clone. He'd been overpowering it.

"That's why I couldn't clone Jutsu." Naruto thought aloud. "Okay, then this needs practice."

He practiced until he'd mastered the proper amount all the while ignoring Sakura yelling at him to get on with the lesson.

_"Clone Jutsu!" _

Everyone was shocked when a proper clone appeared.

_"Transform!" _

Naruto became a perfect Sasuke and Clone became a perfect Sakura.

_"Sub!" _

He subbed with the Sakura Clone and ended all the Jutsu.

**Clone Jutsu-1 **

**Transform Jutsu-1**

**Sub Jutsu-1 **

Naruto continued doing this over and over again not realizing that he was the only one who was currently pulling it off until Sakura hit him over the head.

"How are you doing that?!" she demanded. "We're your teammates tell us right now!"

"No." Naruto told Sakura then leaned into Sasuke and whispered in his ear. Sasuke was soon nodding. "Got it, Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke gave his signature response but nodded he'd liked Naruto's breath on his ear as the younger boy whispered in it.

"TELL ME NOW, NARUTO!" Sakura bellowed.

Naruto and Sasuke both began the Jutsu again and both pulled it off.

"Hinata." Shino said, and jerked his head to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Right." Hinata nodded. Her Byakugan was already activated so she watched them and tried to copy them she managed after a few attempts. "Okay, got it here's what we need to do..."

"Shikamaru!" Ino hissed.

"Working on it." he replied, eyes locked on Naruto. "I dont' see Chakra like Hinata so it may take a minute."

Ino and Choji both excepted this. They had faith he could figure it out.

"I think..." Shikamaru finally nodded after a long silence. He tried a few times and finally managed. "Yeah, okay, this is exhausting but I got it."

He leaned into his team and explained the method. Sakura was still bellowing at Naruto to tell her how to do it.

Naruto finally collapsed in the grass and brought up his Stat screen which he only just remembered he had.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Rank: Academy ****Student**

**Title: Dobe**

**Level: 1**

**HP: 500/500**

**MP: 0/8,000**

**STR: 20**

**DEX: 50 **

**VIT: 20**

**INT: 7**

**WIS: 6**

**LUK: 5**

"Ugh, out of Chakra." Naruto moaned. "How did that happen? I never run out of Chakra." He rubbed his eyes. "Skills."

Which he'd only just remembered he had.

**Transformation Jutsu- 25**

**Clone Jutsu-25**

**Sub Jutsu-25 **

"You should end today's lesson with level 25 in all of the Academy Three." Iruka decided to call.

"YEAH!" Naruto cheered. "BELIEVE IT!"

Sasuke was laying next to him also out of Chakra. He opened an eye to stare at Naruto for a second then closed it again.

"Iruka-Sensei, " Sakura whined. "My teammates wont help me."

"I wouldn't either if you took that attitude with me, Miss. Haruno." Hiruzen Sarutobi the 3rd Hokage said. "Naruto helped Mr. Uchiha because it was not demanded of him. Naruto is a very kind, gentle person, if you treat him properly he will help you. Never forget this Miss. Haruno Naruto is a very powerful person with a lot of untapped potential he will need help and guidance and understanding from those around him. You are his teammate it is best if you help him the best you can not put him down."

Naruto heard it all and couldn't believe his ears. The 3rd Hokage had never stood up for him before hell, the man had never even spoken to him before. Never even seen him so why? Why was the man saying all this about him? Naruto didn't understand. He just didn't and he didn't like not understanding. Of course he never understood much of anything.

By the end of the class Sakura was the only one left standing because she still couldn't figure out how it was done and had given up even trying until she knew the theory. Naruto and Sasuke were sure she'd gotten points taken away demeaning their good work. When everyone was able to move again they were back at TG 1 and individuals were going in.

Naruto laid there thinking hard about learning a jutsu and just what kind he should try. He had no idea what his element was at all. When it was his turn Naruto got just a bit farther which was progress of course. But of course Iruka-sensei didn't see that as he tore down Naruto and telling him how bad he'd done. Naruto didn't understand he'd made it farther than everyone except Sasuke even Hinata and Iruka acted like it was nothing. He sat down next to Sasuke and tried to hide his feelings behind a bright smile. He noticed Shikamaru watching him and beamed at him.

Shikamaru quickly looked away. Something was wrong with Naruto but he couldn't put his finger on it. Naruto had always been a mystery and a puzzle to him one he was determined to solve but no matter how he tried he just couldn't solve Naruto.

* * *

Naruto finally headed back to the base after the team training. Sakura and Sasuke followed. Sakura seemed to be watching him closely and thinking hard. She instantly tried to bully Naruto into doing his essays as soon as they arrived.

"No, you did that last time and we weren't able to train." Sasuke snapped. "Today, we train. Naruto, you're team leader decide what we do."

Naruto was a little shocked.

"I have an idea but I'll need you to set the timer on your cell phone." Naruto replied. Sasuke nodded pulling it out. "Okay, Sakura and I train Taijutsu for two hours while you Chakra Train. Then you and Sakura train Taijutsu while I Leaf Stick. Then you and I spar while Sakura Chakra trains the Academy 3. Then Sakura can go home and you can help me with my essay."

"Sounds good." Sasuke nodded setting the timer.

"No it doesn't!" Sakura protested. She might be able to defeat Naruto but she didn't stand a chance against Sasuke. They both gave her a dead look. "We should practice Shuriken and Kunai as that is what we are relying on right now."

Her protests fell on deaf ears.

"Begin."

Naruto engaged Sakura instantly. She wasn't able to dodge him and he landed a hard hit to her cheek. It was clear to both Sasuke and Sakura that Naruto wasn't holding back he meant this to be real training. Sakura was not happy with that but could see that Sasuke clearly approved. So began fighting in earnest.

**Novice Academy Taijutsu-2 **

Naruto was shocked he'd gotten that after a single hit but kept fighting Sakura he moved with every ounce of speed he had and used all his strength while steadily improving as he gained exp and levels.

Sakura was overwhelmed she couldn't believe Naruto could fight like this sure his form was still all over the place but she could tell he was improving already. Okay, she had to admit that he must be training. She did her best to counter him and fight back but she couldn't not really. They were some distance from the base because Naruto didn't want it to be discovered and she could tell they were being watched.

* * *

Kakashi stood watching his future team. He'd agreed with Naruto's training plan the moment he'd heard it. Though he had to wonder what Naruto was doing bringing his team to this desolate place for training. He looked around Konoha Village, Tokyo, Japan or what remained of the original Village. This place held a lot of bad memories. He focused on his students and how they were doing. It was clear to him that Sakura not Naruto was going to be the problem on this team. He wondered how he'd be able to help them. He'd been told that Sakura and Naruto didn't know any Ninjutsu outside of the three. He decided he'd start there and maybe introduce himself to Naruto in order to help him train the jutsu he wanted to teach the boy. He decided against it. No he should probably keep his distance from Naruto. After all Naruto was the spitting image of Minato Namikaze who was Naruto's father and Kakashi's Master.

Kakashi had been Minato's lover as well as student right up until Naruto's birth. Yes, it was best if he ignored Naruto or he would likely give into temptation and make the boy his lover against the boy's wishes. Kakashi had consented to his relationship with Minato it hadn't been forced on him and Kakashi wasn't going to force Naruto into a relationship either. Though he couldn't tear his eyes away from the boy.

* * *

Sasuke's alarm finally went off and Sakura collapsed. Naruto watched Sasuke reset the alarm and order Sakura to her feet. Then they began.

**Novice Academy Taijutsu-50 **

Naruto was very pleased with his quick advancement in this skill he'd get the chance to level it up even more when he fought Sasuke. He sat down and put a leaf to his forehead to begin Leaf Sticking all the while watching Sasuke and Sakura spar. If that's what you could call it.

**Observe-1 **

**You can get information on people and objects. The higher the level the more information. **

He began noticing patterns in Sasuke's fighting and in Sakura's it appeared like Sakura was afraid of being hit. Of course with Sasuke as her partner Naruto didn't blame her he'd been on the receiving end of Sasuke's hits during matches before they hurt.

Two hours later Naruto had

**Leaf Sticking- 34 **

**Observe-10 **

He'd gotten nine levels just by watching Sasuke and Sakura fight and trying to find patterns but he'd also gotten another skill.

**Move Reading-5 **

That had also come from watching Sasuke and Sakura fight. He got to his feet putting the leaf in his inventory.

"I only managed four levels." Naruto reported.

He could tell the bruised Sakura wasn't pleased. Naruto then went to fight Sasuke as Sakura began trying to figure out the Academy three.

Four hours later, Naruto and Sasuke had lost track of time, Sakura finally put a stop to the fight and bid the boys goodnight after reminding them to do their homework.

**Apprentice Academy Taijutsu- 25 **

**Move Reading-10 **

Naruto would have been overjoyed if he didn't hurt so much. He and Sasuke went into the base and Sasuke helped him with his essays of course it was all in Naruto's words Sasuke just helped him plan it out better and fix some spelling mistakes. Then Sasuke left and Naruto ate. He took a shower and started a small load of laundry before passing out in his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto would have been overjoyed if he didn't hurt so much. He and Sasuke went into the base and Sasuke helped him with his essays of course it was all in Naruto's words Sasuke just helped him plan it out better and fix some spelling mistakes. Then Sasuke left and Naruto ate. He took a shower and started a small load of laundry before passing out in his bed.

As Naruto slept an orange glow surrounded his body.

Naruto woke at sun's first light and got up. He switched the laundry around after getting dressed. Today he decided he was going to scour the shower but first breakfast. He was shocked to see a scroll laying on the table who could have gotten in here besides him, Sakura and Sasuke. Maybe Sasuke had been told to bring him this? He noted his screen in front of him.

**Kyuubi Merging has begun!**

**Novice Healing Factor- 4 hours**

**Chakra Paw Jutsu- 4 hours**

**Fox Style Novice Taijutsu- 4 hours**

Kyuubi? Naruto wondered as he made breakfast. Maybe that was why people hated him. He ate then did his dishes.

**Dishwashing-2 **

He couldn't tell if the dishes were any cleaner or not but he put them away and picked up the scroll. He opened it and a storage scroll was inside. He put it in his inventory and caught the note. He read it.

_This scroll will teach you the Rasengan the 4th Hokage's signature Jutsu. In the Storage Scroll there are tools to help you learn the Jutsu easier. This scroll is just a copy. _

It wasn't signed.

**Would you like learn Rasengan? **

He pressed yes.

**Rasengan- 4 hours **

The scroll glew and vanished. He put the note in his inventory as well then went to the bathroom. He pushed the window open and the whole thing collapsed outside breaking. He sighed he'd find away to fix that later. He took off his orange jacket and got to work.

**Scouring-1 **

**Scrubbing-1 **

He worked and worked for four hours straight scrubbing his shower clean of course when he was done he couldn't even tell if he'd done anywork except that he'd gotten some stat boosts.

He wiped his forehead and splashed his face with water from the sink. If this was what living in a home entailed maybe he'd go back to living on the streets. Keeping a house was hard.

**You've learned**

**Novice Healing Factor-1**

**Chakra Paw Jutsu-1 **

**Fox Style Novice Taijutsu-1 **

**Rasengan-1 **

He smirked to himself. He went outside and began stretching out. Working for four hours straight made him not want to train Taijutsu today that and the beating he'd taken from Sasuke.

**Would you like to activate Novice Healing Factor? **

**It is a passive skill and will always stay on once you activate it. **

Naruto quickly did. He assumed that meant he could heal himself. After stretching out the kinks and sores in his body he pulled out the storage scroll suddenly knowing what to do thanks to the scroll's knowledge suddenly being in his head. He emptied 99 water balloons into his Inventory then closed the scroll and put it back while pulling a water balloon out. He held it in his right hand and focused on what the scroll had said for him to do.

Wind began to form in his hand he tried to make it dense enough to burst the balloon. This was hard work. It took several minutes for Naruto to be able to make the balloon burst.

**Wind Chakra is unlocked!**

**Wind Chakra-1 **

**Level up Wind Chakra through Chakra training. **

**Warning: This will take a lot of time and effort as Chakra Training is hard no matter how much CC you have. **

Naruto sweat dropped but pulled another balloon out to keep training. By the time it was 1 o'clock in the afternoon Naruto had burst all 99 balloons but hadn't gained a level in Rasengan. He emptied another 99 balloons into his Inventory then took off running towards the school as fast as he could. He met up with Sasuke again and they raced neither even noticing that Sakura was behind them trying her best to keep up.

Sasuke won again. Naruto just grinned at him. They turned when they saw Sakura racing towards them actually pushing herself to the limits of her speed. She finally arrived and doubled over in front of them.

"Wow, you are slow." Naruto said, to her with his arms behind his head. "How long were you following us?"

"I was behind you from the time you met up with Sasuke I called out several times for you to wait up." Sakura cried.

"Our daily race is training." Naruto explained, "No, waiting up. You do your best to catch up or you get left behind. But don't worry we wont leave you behind on missions or anything like that. This is just training."

The adults were already there and were nodding at Naruto's words.

"Ugh!" Sakura grabbed Naruto's arms and made him lower them. "You smell when was the last time you had a bath?"

"I took a shower last night." Naruto stated. "But then I spent four hours scrubbing my shower clean this morning then after that I was practicing a new Jutsu off of a scroll I found on the table. Did either of you leave it?"

"I was yelled at for being late getting home." Sakura huffed, "No way I would be allowed to leave again."

"Hn."

"Oh, you came back." Naruto nodded. "Where'd you get it?"

"Hn."

"ANBU?" Naruto translated. "Hmmm..."

He shrugged it off. What ANBU would want to help him and why? Had someone given the ANBU the scroll to give to him? If so why? He really shrugged it off this time.

"I got scrolls too." Sakura said, frowning. "Water Shuriken Jutsu and a Healing Jutsu. Apparently, water is my chakra."

"Mine's wind." Naruto explained. "and Sasuke's is fire. We'll have to think of useful ways to use that to our advantage. But the reason I smell and am sweaty is because I've been working all day."

"What Jutsu are you trying to learn?" Sakura asked as they walked to the Jutsu dummies with a giant 7 behind them.

"It's a secret." Naruto replied, "I wont use it until it's a lot stronger. I've already decided that but I have learned about another Jutsu that I can use." He looked for Iruka-sensei. "Hey, Iruka-Sensei, can I practice against these?" he pointed to the dummies.

"That's what they are there for, Naruto." Iruka replied, looking up from the make shift judges table where he was getting the Hokage, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Danzo and two others seated. "Go ahead, just don't let Sasuke burn them down."

Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"You heard him take it easy."

Sakura giggled.

Naruto pulled his right hand back bending his fingers at the knuckles. Chakra filled his hand until it was glowing. He shoved his hand forward into the dummie.

_"Chakra Paw Jutsu!" _

Damage was calculated by the counter above the dummy he'd attacked.

"2 Damage, Naruto." Sakura pipped up.

"It's new!" Naruto defended his cheeks burning. "I just learned it a few hours ago. I just need to train it that's all!"

Sakura nodded and went to Shuriken throwing line that was close to the dummy on Naruto's left. Sasuke was doing the same on Naruto's right. Both pulled out Shuriken.

_"Water Style: " _

_"Fire Style: " _

_"Water/Fire Shuriken Jutsu!"_

Both Sasuke and Sakura released their Shuriken but water and fire didn't stay on them.

Naruto stopped in his attacking.

"You know what helps me when I'm learning a jutsu?" He asked them. "I practice channeling the exact amount of Chakra needed over and over again until I can do it as second nature. Why don't you guys try that. Channel your Elemental Chakra over and over again until it feels like you can do it in your sleep and your screens say you've mastered it."

Sakura blinked at Naruto in shock but nodded and retrieved her Shuriken Sasuke doing the same.

**+2 Int/+ 2 Wis **

Naruto was glad of that. He hadn't been studying because he was so busy training he'd need to work studying into his day somewhere. He went back to practicing and was soon so focused he didn't notice anything like Tsunade and Jiraiya watching him closely.

"Hm." Jiraiya said, to Tsunade. "You trained Kushina didn't you, Tsunade?"

"I did." Tsunade agreed.

"Chakra Paw Jutsu is of the Uzumaki Fox Style isn't it?"

Many people were listening.

"Yes, it is." Tsunade agreed again. "Meaning the merge has already began."

Jiraiya was just as worried as his friend an ally but Hiruzen had called them back for this reason. Or rather he seemed to think that Naruto was suicidal though neither of them had seen it.

_"Fire Style: Fire Shuriken Jutsu!" _

Sasuke was shocked when it actually worked. Okay, maybe Naruto would make a good team leader after all because that had been very good advice. He looked over at Sakura just as she launched hers apparently having the same result.

"Great!" Naruto said, having noticed. "Then I have a great combo attack we can use."

He pulled them in to a huddle much to Sakura's dismay Naruto smelled even worse now. He began whispering frantically to them. Both were shocked but agreed to his idea as a combo attack.

Iruka finally called class to order.

**For coming up with a combo attack, +2 Int/+2 Wis **

Iruka took attendance.

"Okay, listen up. Lord Hokage wants you to learn at least one Jutsu outside of three before he allows you to graduate. All those who know Jutsu go to the dummies with your numbers behind them and practice all those who don't come to me."

Only the clan kids and Sakura began practicing the other reported to Iruka and Mizuki.

"Naruto knows a Jutsu?" Ino asked, with a frown.

"What?" Shikamaru yawned.

Ino nodded to Squad 7.

"Naruto didn't go to Iruka-Sensei or Mizuki-sensei." she pointed out. Then made up her mind. "Hey, Naruto, lets see your Jutsu then."

_"Chakra Paw Jutsu!" _

**Chakra Paw Jutsu-5 **

It was harder than it looked really it was but he did 15 damage all a sudden. Which he liked it'd kill a lot of the small chakra rats in the TG with one hit.

"That's all I can do right now." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head and laughing.

"Whoa. He really does know a Jutsu." Shino said in shock.

They all went back to training. Iruka and Mizuki were soon annoyed with the civilian ninja kids; except Sakura, as they had to find out what type of Chakra they had then had to find the proper Jutsu scroll and walk them through it. Hadn't they taught these kids anything? They should know that they needed to read the Jutsu scroll and study it before trying. But they were teachers and went around helping.

Iruka was glad when five o'clock came and he could call a stop to the class. He had a migraine.

"We're doing something different for combat class today." Iruka said, preying that class would be over soon. "Everyone has noticed the padlock that has been set up in the school yard?" Everyone nodded it was hard to miss. "A ninja will be placed in the padlock and each of you will face him individually and as a team."

"We have to face a full grown ninja?" Sakura cried.

The man in the padlock looked like a mountain made out of pure muscle.

"That's correct."

Naruto and his team sat down not far from the judge booth.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Maintenance your weapons so they don't break on you during the fight." Naruto was reading a pamphlet.

"Eh, where'd you get that?" Sakura wondered.

"Found on the ground by my feet when we stopped." He showed it to them. "See? It says channeling Chakra into weapons lowers the durability and makes them prone to breaking quicker and easier."

They both read the pamphlet a lot quicker than Naruto and understood it better so did what Naruto told them to do.

**Leadership-2 **

"I knew I was right making Naruto the Team Captain." Hiruzen chuckled. "Thank you, son."

Asuma Sarutobi nodded his head to his father the Hokage.

"No problem." He shrugged. "I was wondering why you asked me to bring that though. Now I understand."

All the kids before Hinata fled the ring after a few minutes including the Clan kids though they'd fared better than the civilian ninja kids. Hinata stayed in the ring for a full half hour before finally having to be dragged out by her Genin cousin because the ninja had managed to get in her blind spot.

Neji landed in front of his uncle and set Hinata down. He hadn't liked rescuing her but he wasn't about to let her get hurt because she was trying to prove something.

"Thank you, Neji." Hiashi said, indifferently.

After that the kids started fleeing quickly again.

Naruto watched with a frown on his face trying to figure out why no one's attacks were doing anything. It wasn't until Sasuke that he finally noticed. Sasuke had rotated between Uchiha style Taijutsu and Fireball attacks most hitting the same spot. Naruto noticed that what looked like small bits of rock fell off the Ninja. It clicked in his head now he just needed away to prove it and even if he did there wasn't much they could do about it.

Sasuke stayed in the ring for a full hour before having to flee and get healed. Then Naruto entered. He fought his best determined to out last Sasuke. He used mostly Taijutsu as his Kunai and Shuriken did nothing and neither did his Chakra Paw. He lasted an hour as well before fleeing do to a leg injury. Throughout the day his **Novice Healing Factor **had been leveling up and he could actually feel his leg healing. He fell on the ground between Sakura and Sasuke and rubbed his leg. Moving the leg of his pants up so he could see the wound most were shocked to see that it had already started to slow in bleeding.

"Sakura, heal it." Naruto said, "The best you can. You need to train that healing Jutsu after all don't worry what you can't heal will heal on it's own soon enough."

Sakura didn't understand but centered herself and put her hands over Naruto's wounds. They glowed green as she attempted to heal. She ran out of Chakra after awhile and had to stop though.

"Nice you almost fully healed it." Naruto said, checking his screen. "With that my wound should be fully healed...crap...not fast enough..."

Tsunade was suddenly kneeling in front of Naruto looking at Sakura's work.

"Not bad, young lady." She commented. She then healed the rest. "There you go, Naruto."

"Thank you, Tsunade-Dono." Sakura said.

"Thank you, Tsunade-Dono." Naruto parroted being brightly.

* * *

Naruto sat whispering to Sakura and Sasuke as the first team went in.

"EH!" Sakura cried, loudly. "YOU'RE JOKING!"

Naruto and Sasuke pulled her back into the huddle both glaring at her as people were now staring. After a second they all just sat side by side.

"I'm not joking." Naruto sighed, "I saw it. Pay attention and maybe it will happen again. Hinata maybe strong enough to make it happen again if she gives it her full focus and power."

Nearby Hinata suddenly sat bolt up having heard. Ignoring members of her family she bolted for Shino, Akamaru, and Kiba who were trying to get out of going in without her.

"We're going in now, Iruka-Sensei!" She cried pulling Kiba behind her by the arm. Kiba grabbed Shino who remained stoic while he was dragged along. Akamaru happily ran after them. "We'll do our best!"

Naruto blinked stupidly and everyone could almost see question marks dancing above his head.

Squad 7 paid close attention to the fight and sure enough Hinata proved herself to be a Hyuga and fought with everything she had along side her teammates.

_"Palm Bottom Strike!' _Hinata finally yelled striking with all she had.

"There!" Naruto cried.

"I see it." Sasuke nodded.

"I don't!" Sakura cried.

They both gave her a dead look and focused back on the battle. Hinata realizing her attack had done nothing had frozen and was tackled out of the way by Kiba as Shino tried to use his bugs as a distraction. The team had to leave do to low Chakra reserves but everyone was shocked by Hinata's performance Iruka even praised her for a full three minutes before putting Ino-Shikamaru-Choji in the ring.

The result of this was Shikamaru not being able to hold the Ninja therefore Ino not being able to capture his mind and Choji getting his butt kicked. Shikamaru yelled for a retreat after only five minutes.

"We'll this is us." Naruto said.

"Do you actually have a plan going into this?" Sakura asked as they walked toward the padlock.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in thought.

"I've got one but it wouldn't work until my other Jutsu is ready." Naruto sighed. "So nope. Sorry, I'm not Shikamaru and if you keep complaining I'm going to ask the Hokage to switch you with Hinata."

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"EH!" Sakura cried. "You can't mean that, Sasuke!"

The look he gave her flat out said, he was willing to go along with Naruto's request to get Hinata on their team.

"I can think of at least four plans to beat this guy with Sasuke and Hinata but none with you." Naruto said, as they entered the ring.

Several people were snickering or laughing. Hinata promptly fainted. Kiba caught her while Shino pulled an essence out, lit it and began waving it under her nose.

The tactic turned out to be Sasuke and Naruto attacking non-stop with Taijutsu while Sakura covered them with Kunai, Shuriken and the occasional Water Shuriken.

Naruto hit the ground hard at Sakura's feet ten minutes into the battle. His cheek already bruising. Sakura was quick to heal and Naruto charged back in using his Chakra Palm.

Thirty minutes later.

"COMBO HIM!" Naruto bellowed catching Sasuke's eye.

Sasuke nodded.

_"Fire/Water Style: Fire/Water Shuriken Jutsu!" _Sasuke and Sakura bellowed. _"Combo Attack! Smoke Shuriken Jutsu!" _

Sure enough upon hitting the Ninja he was surrounded in a thick fog of smoke. Taking advantage of this Naruto and Sasuke went all out hitting the same place over and over again with Taijutsu and Ninjutsu finally the Earth fell away revealing a flag jacket underneath.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled jumping away.

_"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" _

The ninja yelled in pain and his Earth style fell away. Sasuke and Naruto didn't let up and Sakura provided long rang support until the ninja was down and bleeding. Sasuke and Naruto landed next to Sakura both breathing hard and drenched in sweat. There was silence all around them.

"I'm out." Sakura said.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed.

"Same here." Naruto nodded. "Retreat!"

The ninja was shocked but actually proud of the kids for knowing that they couldn't deal the finishing blow to win. Not to kill him but if they knocked him out or drained his chakra they would have won.


	4. Chapter 4

The ninja was shocked but actually proud of the kids for knowing that they couldn't deal the finishing blow to win. Not to kill him but if they knocked him out or drained his chakra they would have won.

Again Iruka made it sound like their success was all down to Sasuke and Sakura.

"I disagree." Jiraiya cut in he'd finally noted Naruto's depression when Iruka had started praising the other two and not him. "I was sitting right here when Naruto figured out that the ninja was using Earth Style. He figured it out before either of his teammates. He was quick to alert them to it and though he wasn't able to come up with a strategy beforehand he did eventually come up with one in the field."

"That's sort of Naruto's style." Sakura informed the panel. "He thinks better under stress like that."

Naruto felt himself blush she'd noticed.

"It's a good trait for a Ninja to have." Jiraiya nodded.

"I agree with Jiraiya." Tsunade replied. "I would also like to add that even though it was clear that both Naruto and Sasuke wanted to strike the final blow and actually win Naruto thought of the team first. A good quality in a leader and though Sasuke seemed about to disobey he did listen keep up the work trying to take orders, Sasuke. Sakura, you did a fine job healing the boys when they were hurt but you let your guard down everytime you did. You need to correct this or it could cost you your life."

"Yes, Tsunade-Dono."

Hiruzen and the other two unnamed ninja praised the team as well. Danzo made a few small comments mostly on how he thought each of them could improve. He also snapped at Sakura to stop dieting that she didn't need to because she'd work it off. To this Tsunade quickly agreed.

Iruka happily dismissed the class.

_"They noticed me!" _Naruto cheered to himself. _"They actually noticed!" _

When they got to base Naruto made an executive decision it was clear his team was worn out including Sasuke.

"Tonight we hit the books." Naruto declared, making Sakura cheer. "I'm not doing this for you, Sakura, I'm doing it because I can hardly stand right now."

Sakura didn't really seem to care she was in her element. Naruto found out quickly that he preferred Sasuke as a teacher than Sakura in her eyes he was just too stupid.

"Hey, I'll have you know I've gotten a lot smarter!" Naruto snapped. "Stats!"

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Rank: Academy Student **

**Title: Dobe/Team Leader**

**HP: 500/500**

**CP: 8,000/8,000**

**Level: 2**

**STR: 30**

**Dex: 60**

**VIT: 30**

**INT: 11**

**WIS: 10**

**LUK: 30 **

**You have 5 stat points to spend! **

He'd gotten the LUK boost while fighting Sasuke apparently he'd avoided a few hits he shouldn't have been able to avoid he probably got some of the LUK today as well.

"See, Sakura? INT: 11 and WIS: 10. " Naruto pointed out. "I may not be on your level but at least I am trying. "

"Whoa." Sakura was leaning over him arms on his head staring at his screen. "Check out those stats. STR: 30, DEX: 60, VIT: 30, LUK: 30. Not bad, Naruto. You have been training. How is your DEX so high?"

"It's nothing." Naruto told her. "I bet Sasuke's stats are at least double mine if not more."

This proved true and Naruto cried a river of tears he had a long way to go. Then again so did Sakura who was put in her place just by checking her status page. Naruto noted they were all level 2. Sakura noticed how much CP. He had.

"8,000!" She cried, "No wonder you have no CC."

"I have CC-3!" Naruto defended himself. "Almost 4. That means I can control 240 CP. " He thought for a moment. "Right?"

His teammates nodded.

"I'm doomed." Naruto moaned his head hitting the table.

Sakura's cell began ringing she answered and looked at her watch.

"I'm sorry, mama, yeah, I'm on my way home now." She was packing up as she talked, "No, Naruto decided it was study night...yes, okay."

Sakura waved goodbye and took off.

Sasuke stuck around to help Naruto some more then left.

Naruto packed up and ate, did dishes and showered. Then fell on to his mattress. He began rubbing his shoulder. Even with his healing Factor he hurt all over. He was shocked when he got.

**Massage-1 **

He read it and grinned. If he did this he probably wouldn't need to sleep and he could try Chakra Training and Leaf Sticking. After a half hour his fatigue was gone and he began leaf sticking he wanted to get some more CC because only being able to control 240 of his CP was going to hold them back he knew it. While he did Leaf Sticking he continued to study. He was actually getting what the system called Study Skills and slowly leveling them up. He did this until he got

**Leaf Sticking-47**

**CC-4**

That was all he could do because he wanted a shot at Chakra Training. He'd never been any good at it and he now understood why. He took up Meditation position, something else he'd never been good at because he couldn't sit still, and closed his eyes focusing on his chakra network when that didn't work he got out his map of the Chakra Network and stared at it until he'd memorized it then tried again. This time it worked he could see his Chakra Network and his chakra. One place was lit up faintly. Naruto struggled to force all his now 320 CP that he could control into that place and sure enough

**Chakra Training-1**

**Meditation-1 **

**Wind Release-1 **

Naruto kept this up for two hours before he finally couldn't take anymore. He moaned and stretched out. Then got to his feet and stretched out properly. He looked out the window. Dawn was pushing the horizon he hadn't thought he'd trained either skill that long. He shrugged it off and got dressed. He went outside and some distance from base and began training Rasengan. Two sets of 99 balloons later he couldn't think of his problem. He still hadn't leveled the skill up. Then his own advice echoed in his head and he began practicing the proper amount of chakra he would need to burst the balloons over and over again getting it perfect after awhile, while bursting balloons, yes this would work maybe he should go to the TG and practice too. He could always use some money.

Noting that it only seemed to be around six he made himself some breakfast and ate. Then made himself a bento. He washed his dishes then set out for TG1. He needed to get stronger and this was the way to do it. Naruto went as far as he could and was shocked when he got almost to the halfway point before deciding he was done. If he kept coming back here to train then he'd soon be able to reach the half way point then he could try and win and get some money. He returned to base racing along as fast as he could. Once there he noted that he still had some time so he stretched out again. He decided to explore around his base. When that didn't prove worth anything he just raced around the area as fast as he could. When got close to meeting time he showered, put on clean clothes and started a load of laundry.

He then raced off. He met up with Sasuke and this time they both noticed Sakura behind them but neither slowed to wait for her. Sasuke won again naturally. Sakura bringing up the rear.

"Stupid stats." She hissed holding her side.

"Guess what?" Naruto told her. "Last night I couldn't sleep." she gave him a dead look. "So I made the best of it. I got Leaf Sticking to level 47 which got me CC-4 meaning now I can control 320 CP altogether." Sakura nodded. "Then I did some Chakra Training. I forgot how hard it is. I only got 1 level in CHakra Training, Meditation, and Wind Release for two hours worth of work but I suppose it'll be worth it in the long run. Then I practiced my secret Jutsu and found out what I was doing wrong with it. Then I trained my Chakra Paw Jutsu and got it up to 9. I also worked on Shuriken Jutsu and Kunai Jutsu they are only at 9 too though."

It was clear what Naruto wanted so she patted his head.

"Good boy." She said, now rubbing the stitch in her side.

Naruto gave a genuine grin this time.

"But unlike you I passed out almost as soon as I got home." She sighed. "Oh, Iruka-Sensei." She waved him over. "Here's my essay on how our team is shaped and what problems we might face because of it."

Naruto and Sasuke quickly handed theirs in as well.

Iruka nodded and shocked Naruto by starting to read his first.

"Today is Chakra Training." Iruka said, off handedly.

The three sat down and assumed Meditation.

Naruto found it easier to call up his Chakra Network this time. He once again focused on getting his chakra to the glowing Wind Release space. He was curious what Chakra Training was going to help and decided he'd look later.

* * *

Iruka frowned at Naruto's essay and forced himself to hold off grading it a fact which the judges and Mizuki noticed.

"Kakashi, Team 7 is yours correct?" Iruka asked.

"So I'm told." Kakashi replied. "From what I've seen they're going to be the first team to pass my test."

"Good, read Naruto's essay and tell me how accurate you think it is."

Kakashi was shocked but took the essay.

Iruka pursued Sasuke's a lot of the points were the same just better explained. Sakura's gave him a headache hers was full of self pity and declarations to try harder. He had Kakashi read all three.

"I believe all of them are accurate." Kakashi replied. "Though I do believe Sakura got off topic and should be counted down on her grade."

"Agreed." Iruka nodded. "I just wanted fresh perspective on the team. I thought Naruto's showed a clear understanding of the team dynamics and I'm going to figure out how."

Hiruzen sighed in defeat he'd tried to get Iruka to understand the boy but it was hopeless.

* * *

Naruto finally couldn't take it anymore and needed to move he startled both Sasuke and Sakura out of Meditation.

"You're worse than Kiba!" Sakura scolded.

"I can't help it." Naruto whined. "I need to move."

Sasuke just shook his head at Sakura as she went to lecture.

"Oh, good Naruto brought you all back." Iruka said, walking up. "I want to ask how you got you assessments of each other's strengths."

"Well, that was actually because of something Naruto did." Sakura admitted as the three stood in front of the judge booth. "I was putting him down for his study habits because he wanted to study last night and I didn't think he was doing it properly. He wanted to show me he'd gotten smarter so he showed me his status page. He has gotten smarter and a lot stronger I acknowledged that in my essay." Iruka nodded. "Naruto made a off hand comment about how Sasuke's stats were probably double his so we checked and he was right of course." Naruto looked annoyed and Sasuke smug. "Then I checked my own and..."

"Yes, you'll be counted down for going off topic because of that." Iruka said, and quickly marked the essays. "That was good thinking to use the information in your essays not many if any others would have done that."

Naruto looked at his paper and was shocked.

50% in red at the top.

"Sakura! Sakura ! Look! LOOK!"

"Alright! ALRIGHT!" She shoved him off of her. "What?" She took the paper. "Whoa! 50%!"

Sasuke snatched the essay and began reading. Sakura chose to read over his shoulder and by the end was crying rivers of tears with a gloomy genjutsu backdrop behind her.

"Hn." Sasuke told her handing the essay back. Naruto put it in his inventory.

"I KNOW HE'S NOT WRONG!" Sakura bawled, "BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO LIKE IT!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head he was kind of feeling sorry for Sakura. He sighed, he was such an idiot and glutton for punishment.

"Come on, Sakura I'll teach you the Academy Three." He sighed, "Sasuke and I should get in some more practice. "

"You both reached 25?" Iruka asked checking his tablet. "Then proceed to two clones and keep the rest the same."

"I don't know if I can do that." Naruto admitted scratching his cheek. "Never managed that before."

"Last week you couldn't even do one clone but you can do it perfectly now." Sakura pointed out. "If you have trouble Sasuke's been able to do two clones since the start of Academy and can help you."

Sasuke nodded his consent on that. He did just that and after ten tries Naruto had two perfect clones just like Sasuke Sakura had one. Naruto explained how to split her Chakra for the Transform Jutsu. He made one Clone Sasuke, the other Sakura and himself into the Hokage. Sasuke managed Transformation on himself and both clones as well. Sakura took four times before she finally managed herself and the one clone. Naruto then explained Sub Jutsu. He subbed with one clone then subbed with it again so he was back in his original spot then repeated with his other clone and released. Sasuke took six turns and the rest of his chakra but managed before sliding to the ground to rest and Chakra Train. Sakura ran out of Chakra before managing at all. Naruto had been demonstrating and had actually worked up a sweat. He decided he should Chakra train as well so he joined his teammates.

"I can't believe what I just saw." Ino said, she was standing with Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru they'd arrived somewhere in the middle of Naruto's lesson. "But the way he explains it kind of makes since."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. "So Troublesome. I already hit 25 in all three. My mom's been forcing me train."

"I hit it too." Choji nodded. "Dad says it's a good way to learn CC."

"I've got one level." Ino huffed. "I meant to get the last one last night but passed out do to exhaustion. We were training Clan Technique last night. Do to that stupid reset I had to start all over and now I'm getting pushed twice as hard."

" I hear ya." Shikamaru groused.

Hinata moved over to her team number created two clones with ease and transformed one into Akamaru, the other into Kiba and herself into Shino then subbed the way Naruto had. She succeeded she gave a quiet cheer. Shino, Kiba and Akamaru praised her.

Iruka decided to rotate the class between The Academy Three and Chakra Training when class started.

* * *

Naruto had shocked the entire class with his Academy Three and he liked that though when Jiraiya had asked him what his CC was he had to admit that it was only 4 which got most of the class laughing at him.

"I wouldn't be laughing Hibachi." Iruka said, "According to your scores you have CC-0."

This shocked Naruto how was that possible? Hibachi was an average student in both class and ninja studies. Naruto had thought that there couldn't be anyone in his class with less CC than him so this was beyond comprehension for him. But it actually made him happy as well. To him it meant he had clear proof that he was improving and becoming a better ninja.

Today they didn't go into the ring it was back to the TG for which they were all thankful. The truth of the matter was the ninja they'd fought needed to rest after the assault of Naruto's team. The man had said they would make for a good combat team if they could just train the girl. Those were his exact words too. So here they were at TG1 again going in by themselves and getting reviewed by the judges.

Naruto noticed that everyone seemed to do a little better and handled the situation a little easier this time. Sakura got farther for sure. He got to the same spot as he had this morning and quit. The judges gave mixed reviews. Danzo's was full of ways to improve. He seemed bored. The class started going in as teams.

"I got a new plan for the Halfway boss." Naruto told Sasuke and Sakura as he sat down.

"oh, yeah?" Sakura wondered. "Tell us."

Naruto laid it out for them.

"Basically just adding one step to what we did last time." Sakura replied.

"No, it's not." Sasuke disagreed. "Last time we were running around with our heads cut off until Naruto came up with a plan. This time we have a solid plan going in. It's a step up."

Naruto smiled at him brightly.

"I'm not saying it's not." Sakura sighed, "Sorry if it came out like that. I'm trying to say it's basically the same thing..."

"I'm building on what we did last time." Naruto cut in. "Learning from what we did wrong and trying to correct it. That's what Iruka-Sensei tries to teach us isn't it."

"Well when you put it that way..." Sakura said, then smiled. She rubbed her hand into Naruto's head. "Good boy, we'll do our best."

Naruto smiled again he liked it when she praised him. Of course it wasn't just her he liked it when anyone praised him and he sure as hell wasn't going to get flat out praise from Sasuke though what Sasuke said was more or less praising Naruto's leadership ability as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**We shall now go even further with non-cannon! **

**Some of you may not like this but please keep reading!**

**As for a comment I got:**

**I am hardly the first to do a Minato/Kakashi ship and I wont be the last. **

**There probably will be very little in the way of that relationship unless it's in a flashback which as of right now I have no intentions of doing.**

**I will most likely being doing a lot of pairings that most of you don't like!**

**For example I will be hinting at another popular pairing in this chapter if not outright stating it!**

**Most of these ships wont actually go into any detail in the story at all except for a mention of how it's going.**

* * *

They finally got in to the TG. When they got to the Midway point Sasuke and Sakura launched the combo attack then Sasuke and Naruto tied the rat up in ninja wire hanging it between two trees they then rained down every attack they had on the rat and won. They split the money and left Sakura having literally used everything she had. The panel reviewed them and Naruto had to explain his plan for last time and this time. The panel agreed that Naruto had indeed built on and learned from his plans.

Sasuke looked smug and Sakura cheered dancing around while holding Naruto's hands. They'd gotten the best score out of all the teams. Naruto tried to smile but for some reason it wouldn't come. He just let Sakura indulge until she was done. Then class was dismissed and they headed towards his place.

"I can't believe Hokage-Dono said we were doing so well." Sakura said, as they raced along.

Naruto's plan tonight was running laps while reading his text book. Sasuke had no problem with this but Sakura quit reading when she realized how far behind it made her fall. So she just ran trying to keep up.

"I could have sworn we'd be the dobe team." Naruto said. "I mean Sakura and I have little to no ninja skills. Mostly do to our own faults sure but still..."

"When we start classes again I'll make up for it." Sakura pouted.

"adn the Naruto will bring us right back down." Sasuke pointed out.

"I'm hoping to be better in INT and WIS by the time class starts." Naruto almost whined. "With you helping me it's a given."

Sakura was shocked by this information. Sasuke was studying with Naruto? She guessed that that could explain Naruto's INT and WIS improvement. Yes, that was it, Sasuke was doing his best to make sure they didn't fail. She would have to do her part as well.

Of course she forgot that vow as soon as the boy's were out of sight and she was heading home.

* * *

Naruto sat going over today's homework with Sasuke he noted how close the other boy was sitting to him and wondered why. Sasuke couldn't possibly like him and by now he was sure that he smelled.

"Sasuke...mph."

Naruto was shocked when Sasuke's mouth was suddenly on his. Sasuke's tongue took advantage of Naruto's mouth being opened and dipped into taste him before he ended the kiss.

"What was that?" Naruto demanded. "I mean I know what it was but...why?"

Sasuke didn't answer just left leaving a very confused Naruto staring after him.

Naruto decided not to sleep again and to see if he couldn't get a level on Massage so he decided to scrub his shower again. It got on his nerves how dirty it was anyway.

* * *

"I'm worried about Naruto." Tsunade said, as she Jiraiya and Hiruzen sat in the Hokage office. "We gave him plenty of praise today and yet he didn't smile once. "

"It is as I told you I fear that Naruto is close to his breaking point." Hiruzen sighed. "Perhaps I haven't done as much for the boy as I should have..."

"I'll say you haven't." Jiraiya snapped, "I heard a juicy rumor about how Naruto is living a rumor that came from his own teammate!" he was seething. "Minato intrusted Naruto to you and you have failed him!"

Tsunade was quick to lay a calming hand on Jiraiya's arm to calm him down.

* * *

By morning panic had spread through the village. Danzo had been found dead and strung up in the middle of the village for everyone to see. No one knew who did it but word was out that Itachi Uchiha was back in Konoha no one was connecting the two events though.

Sasuke was furious when he saw his old brother sitting at the Judge table. He wanted to set something on fire.

Slowly the class gathered.

"Today, being Friday, the team leaders can choose what they want their team to work on." Iruka called. "At least until TG."

Naruto put his hand over Sakura's mouth instantly.

"Taijutsu." He stated.

She shook her head rapidly her eyes begging.

"We'll start with Sasuke and Sakura while I Leaf Stick. Then Sakura and me while Sasuke Chakra Trains. Then Sasuke and me while Sakura practices the Three."

"Agreed." Sasuke nodded.

Naruto removed his hand.

"Do we have to?" Sakura whined in response Sasuke pulled out his cell phone. She whimpered but took up her position. "Can you at least try not to leave so many bruises this time?"

"Learn to fight back." Sasuke replied.

"It's good for your Healing Jutsu." Naruto pipped up, putting his leaf to his head.

Sakura looked thoughtful at that.

"Begin!"

She instantly blocked Sasuke's kick, dodged a punched, and ducked another kick. She dropped to the ground and swept her foot out trying to throw him off balance but he saw it coming.

Naruto watched and everyone could have sworn he was amused that Sakura was doing her best to not get murdered.

Itachi was actually interested in watching his brother. It was clear he was holding back a great deal and he had to wonder if either of his teammates were going to be a challenge for him.

Two hours later Sakura's scream as she was thrown into the tree for the fifth time almost blocked out the alarm.

"TIME!" Naruto called.

Sakura moaned getting she stumbled to Naruto.

"Er...come on, I'll take you to the nurses' office, Sakura." Naruto caught her as she lost her balance.

Tsunade stepped in and healed the girl the bruises she detected were new and old.

"Is this your normal Taijutsu training?" she asked.

"Naruto insists on it and Sasuke always agrees." Sakura said, getting to her feet when cleared. "Wow, thank you. I've been feeling stiff since our last Taijutsu session but I don't anymore."

"I don't know when it happened but you pulled a muscle in your shoulder whenever that was." Tsunade informed, as Sakura massaged said shoulder absently. "You boys need to be more careful."

"It's not our fault." Naruto defended. "We're holding back when going against Sakura. It's the way she dodges."

"I agree with Naruto." Jiraiya said, with a smile. "You were watching the others. Watch Sakura vs. Naruto to see the problem."

"I have problem dodging?" Sakura asked, blinking in shock.

In Naruto's opinion she had a problem with screaming and it seemed to interfere with Sasuke's attempts at Chakra Training as his eye would twitch here and there.

* * *

Sakura had finished her training awhile ago and was now just sitting next to Ino watching Sasuke and Naruto in fact most of the class was watching the two.

"We should stop them?" Hinata asked quietly.

"By all means be my guest." Sakura motioned to her to go to them. "I'm staying right here. I almost got my head taken off the last time I had to stop them."

Hinata fidgeted for an additional ten minutes before activating her Byakugan and running between the two as the both went to attack.

_"ROTATION!" _

Sasuke grunted as he hit the tree. Naruto grunted then moaned as he hit the ground and slammed into the school. He pushed himself up and looked at her. Sasuke was doing the same.

"Thank you, Hinata." Iruka said, "TG and Team 7 will be running laps tonight."

"EH!" Sakura cried. "But we did that last night!"

Naruto shook his head like a wet dog his vision was swimming. Sasuke was pissed of today and had gone all out.

Itachi had to hide his smile. His brother was truly worthy of the name Uchiha. That had been wonderful Taijutsu. He could tell his brother was upset with him being there and worried after his blond haired teammate who was now being supported by his pink haired teammate to the TG. The boy hadn't been on Sasuke's level but he had improved throughout the fight and gotten better. It would only be a matter of time before he was a real challenge.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she once again healed Naruto she was thrilled that she was getting pointers from Tsunade-Dono but she was more worried about how she was going to do in TG after healing Naruto.

"Being on a Team with you two I'm liable to master this Healing Jutsu in no time."

"Didn't you say you could heal?" Sasuke asked Naruto as they sat back to back. Sasuke was reading.

"Only myself and not that well yet." Naruto said, as Sakura handed him a wet cloth to wash the blood off of his face. "But I bounce back rather well. I'll be ready for group TG."

Sakura bit her lip what were these two made of and how the hell had she gotten teamed up with them?! If she'd had the head wound Naruto had had she would be in the hospital and here he was acting like it was nothing! And Sasuke didn't have a scratch on him! She was annoyed to say the least. She did not belong on this team but she also didn't want to be replaced with Hinata. Then again that seemed the only option right now though she wondered how she would fit in with Kiba, Shino and Akamaru they were mostly a Taijutsu based team and a Tracking team at that it was no wonder that they'd been paired with Hinata and her Byakugan. She found herself wondering just how powerful a team that had the Sharingan and the Byakugan on it could be and how would Naruto fit into that team at all? He didn't have a Dojutsu.

She shook her head.

"You okay, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Just a headache." She deadpanned.

Team 7 got past the midway point again but couldn't go any farther once again.

"They aren't making any progress at all." Hibachi laughed.

Sakura cranked up the **Killer intent **at him.

"We got farther than your team!" she snapped. "You took what two steps inside the TG and retreated?! As we improve our skills and teamwork we'll get farther!"

Sasuke and Naruto both shared a dead look with one another if they were waiting on improvement they were going to be stuck at the midway boss forever.


End file.
